Tested Love
by lpg9597
Summary: A story of 2 teenagers whos love is put to the test. Do they love each other enough to stay together? THis is a true story about me and my girlfriend and absolutely everything that happens in the story happened in real life since we got together on December 31st 2013


December

Christmas had passed and it had been a fairly boring one for Danielle Glover. She had new years and her birthday to look forward to in the next few days but she knew she needed that extra something to make it special. It was the 28th December and she was on Facebook talking to her best friend. Her best friend told her about this guy who was chatting to her on Facebook. This guy was one of the people in the friends group at college, Danielle had always thought he was quite cute but she thought he hated her, little did she know he liked her a whole lot more than that, he was just too shy to show it.

Danielle decided to send this guy a friends request on Facebook she searched Liam and found him, he accepted the request almost instantly. A few minutes later Danielle received a message, it only said hey and seemed innocent enough. Not long into this chat they started talking about the people they fancied at college, Danielle told Liam she didn't fancy anyone and this disappointed Liam, he'd finally found a girl who was funny to talk to and who he already liked, Liam was too scared to come right out and tell Danielle about his feelings so he tried to make it obvious but well hidden. He made her guess he asked her who she thought was the girl he fancied, her first guess Cristy (her best friend) was the obvious one, who he had been speaking to earlier on as he was trying to come out of his shell and finally make some new friends, he told her that that was not the right answer. Then she guessed again, her second guess Emma was someone he didn't even know, he asked who and after her description finally clocked on, he was disgusted that she thought that was his type, oh and the fact she was lesbian would have made that one a bit hard for him. Her third and final guess was Lucia, the teenage single mum. Liam was almost annoyed at her for suggesting this, she decided to give up and Liam couldn't believe Danielle hadn't noticed he was talking about her.

Liam decided the only way he was going to get this girl to understand he liked her was to try and get her out on a date which she wouldn't know was a date. He asked her if she wanted to come round to his house whilst his parents were away, he had alcohol and pizza and thought she might enjoy it, she said she couldn't but that he should ask someone else. The truth was Liam didn't want anyone else he wanted Danielle to come round. Then he decided to tell her about a cinema voucher he had been given for Christmas, he had £10 which would be just about enough to get them both into a film, he didn't make it too obvious that he wanted her to go so just told her he had no one to go with and that he needed more friends, she first advised him to take Ethan, (another boy from the friends group) Liam laughed this off as Ethan was well known for taking drugs which is something Liam did not want to be associated with, then she suggested his cousin who he had been drinking with that night. Again Liam didn't want to go with another person, he wanted to treat Danielle to a really nice night. Liam eventually came to the conclusion that Danielle didn't want to go out with him and was trying in the nicest way possible to turn down any possibility to go out with Liam, at about 3AM Danielle said good night to Liam and decided to go to bed, Liam hadn't given up all hope but knew his chances of getting Danielle who he thought was beautiful with her black dyed hair, to go out with him were very slim.

The next day, both of the teenagers still felt awkward and scared of starting a conversation with each other. Eventually Danielle plucked up the courage to message Liam. She knew that he had been drinking the previous night and knew that this was the perfect way to break the tension. She started the conversation with a simple hey and Liam was so excited to hear from this girl who he thought had no interest, he replied with an identical hey. She then went on to ask him if he was hungover, this once again started a conversation about how much they both liked to drink. Danielle told Liam about how her favourite alcoholic drink was vodka and energy drink, so Liam replied telling her his favourite was the very similar vodka and coke. Liam told Danielle about how he had been drinking carling the previous night and how although he didn't enjoy drinking lager he would drink it as it was alcoholic. Liam then told her about a drink he had created where he had a shot of vodka topped with squirt cream, this wasn't nice and burnt a lot more than normal vodka. They then entered a strange conversation about a hat Liam had bought in the Boxing Day sales, it was a propeller hat which had cost him £5 from River Island. Liam couldn't believe Danielle actually seemed to be enjoying this conversation. They kept talking all day and the next day they started talking about things which were actually personal. They were talking about how far they had gone with guys and girls, Danielle revealed to Liam that she had kissed her one and only boyfriend only to be surprised when Liam replied that he had never even had a girlfriend and had never done anything, although he was very embarrassed to tell her something about her made him feel that he could trust her with this. Danielle told Liam that it was the cutest thing she had ever heard. Liam really wanted Danielle to be his first girlfriend as he had never gotten on with anyone this well, usually he would get sick of talking to people after about 5 minutes but it was different with Danielle.

The big day was here New Year's Eve. Both of the teenagers had very boring days planned, Liam was planning on going to his sister's house alongside her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother. Danielle was staying at home with her family knowing the following day would not only be New Year's Day but also her birthday. They both felt much more comfortable starting a conversation with each other now and it seemed as soon as they woke up the first thing they wanted to do was message the other. This time it was Liam who gave the daily hey, and Danielle who gave the hey back. Both of the two were planning on having a lot of drinks that night and Liam knew when he was more confident he would finally reveal to Danielle the truth about his feelings. As soon as Liam arrived at his sisters his sister knew something was going on (Gemma). Gemma straight away asked why he was so happy, he hid it, and he didn't want to seem stupid if nothing happened but Gemma saw right through this. She asked if he had a special friend, this quickly turned into a big thing and she was demanding pictures but Liam did very well to hide the identity of Danielle, Gemma strangely went through Liam's friends list asking about every girl, when she said Danielle's name Liam had to hide the biggest smile ever.

Over at Danielle's house she was also getting questions and just as Liam was she was hiding it, although she was hiding that there was a guy altogether, Liam was just hiding the identity. Midnight approached and Liam could feel the tipsiness, he had been drinking all sorts of drinks and the sour shots were what broke the barrier as he started to become quite drunk, this was the time it happened, Liam messaged Danielle and restarted the conversation about who they liked at college, Liam just came out with "I like you Danielle", this shocked Danielle and she didn't realise it, she replied telling him she liked him to but wanted to get to know him, she wasn't getting a reply so she sent another message saying sorry and she didn't want to sound like a twat. Eventually Liam replied saying happy new year and happy birthday, Liam was very drunk now so he didn't reply again as he didn't even know what he was doing, eventually he revealed the identity which resulted in Gemma's boyfriends brother (Dale) sending a message, he said to her "hey hun, I really like you and I think we should start spending time together outside college" Danielle saw the message but didn't reply, she knew this wasn't liam because he wouldn't call her hun. Liam fell asleep and when he woke up the next morning didn't remember dale sending this message he was very quick to apologise to Danielle and make sure she knew it wasn't him.


End file.
